DC: Epic Invasion
DC: Epic Invasion is an American freemium action-adventure superhero mobile video game. It is developed by TT Fusion and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for Android and iOS on September 12th, 2018. Synopsis When the Anti-Monitor, has frozen and displaced several DC characters, drained their memories and has successfully placed several of them under his command, a group of characters that the player and Alfred Pennyworth assembled have to stop him. Characters Playable Each is determined by a skill (Flight, Speed, Strength and Blast). Flight *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - a Kryptonian superhero who is the hero of Metropolis and the leader of the Justice League. *'Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD *'Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy' (voiced by Scott Porter) - a clone of both Superman and Lex Luthor who choose Superman over Luthor. *'Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - Superman's cousin who was displaced in time for twenty years and is now a protector of Earth. *'Princess Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD *'Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern' (also voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD *'Rachel Roth/Raven' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Lex Luthor' (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) - TBD *'Queen Bee' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Dr. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - TBD *'Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Vanessa Kapatelis/Silver Swan' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD Strength *'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) - an Amazon warrior who left her homeland to protect the "world of men" from evil. *'Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - the king of Atlantis who decides to protect the surface world. *'J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - the last Green Martian who protects Earth. *'Donna Troy/Wonder Girl' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - a teenage clone of Wonder Woman who shares most of her abilities as well as having her own lasso. *'Billy Batson/Shazam' (voiced by Colleen Villard as Billy and Will Friedle as Shazam) - a little kid who becomes an indestructible hero. *'Zatanna Zatara' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - TBD *'Garfield Logan/Beast Boy' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'Tara Markov/Terra' (also voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Cliff Steele/Robotman' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Uxas/Darkseid' (voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley) - TBD *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD *'Bane' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy' (voiced by JB Blanc) - TBD *here *'Ubu' (voiced by TBD) - the bodyguard of Ra's al Ghul. Speed *'Barry Allen/The Flash' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a forensic scientist who becomes a metahuman with superhuman speed out to protect the innocent. *'Oliver Queen/Green Arrow' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Wally West/Kid Flash' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - TBD *'Roy Harper/Arsenal' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD *'M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian' (also voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD *'Dr. Ray Palmer/The Atom' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Rita Farr/Elast-Girl' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a psychiatrist who falls in love and works for the Joker. *'Ra's al Ghul' (voiced by Jim Ward) - TBD *'Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD *'Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD *'Larfleeze' (voiced by Brad Garrett) - TBD Blast *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - a multimillionaire who lost his parents as a child and now doubles as a vigilante to protect Gotham from crime. *'Hal Jordan/Green Lantern' (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - a pilot who discovers a Power Ring that allows him to fight evil across the universe. *'Dick Grayson/Nightwing' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - an orphan acrobat who is mentored by Bruce to fight against crime. *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - Com. Gordon's daughter and Dick's girlfriend who follows Bruce's footsteps by joining him. *'Dinah Lance/Black Canary' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'Ted Kord/Blue Beetle' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'John Constantine' (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - TBD *'Victor Stone/Cyborg' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'The Joker' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - an insane and psychopathic clown-like criminal who loves to cause chaos. *'Dr. Simon Jones/Psimon' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Thaal Sinestro' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD Unplayable *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by Tom Kane) - Bruce's butler who TBD. *'Amanda Waller' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Maxwell Lord' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Mobius/Anti-Monitor' (voiced by Tony Todd) - TBD Missions See /Missions. Gameplay Trivia * Category:Video games Category:Mobile games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:DC Comics Category:Android Category:IOS Category:T Category:PEGI 12 Category:2018 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas